


Four Archangels Nesting

by Blablabea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangels in the Bunker, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Hurt/Comfort, Nesting, This is a nice happy fic okay, fluff overload, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablabea/pseuds/Blablabea
Summary: All the Archangels nest. Some are better at it than others, but everything is okay in the end





	Four Archangels Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Wes for betaing this!

When Michael nests, no one was expecting it. No one was ready for it, not even his brothers. They hadn't lived under the same roof since before the fall and they didn't expect it to happen now. But when random pillows and shirts started disappearing, along with Michael for long periods of time, they connected the dots, and soon enough one of the biggest rooms was closed off. Michael didn't want anyone to see it. Not until it was finished, and perfect. It wasn't a nest for mating, it was for his family. He was finally allowed to be with them again and needed to be closer, together. And to prove to them and himself that he was still able to care and love. So he made the best nest he could, perfect in every detail, and when he invited all three his brothers in, he stood still and waited for rejection with his head bowed, and instead received hugs and kisses and in no time they were a huge pile of wings and smiles. No one saw them for days after that. But after everything, they needed their time together so no one bothered them. Michael was happy.

When Gabriel nested, it was clear as day. He would take all the most colorful things he could find, snatching a bright blue towel from around Sam's waist once after a shower. It was an explosion of colors and smells. Flowers and nice smelling candles and the most bright colorful things anyone owned were there. It was so perfect with his personality that everyone couldn't help but smile seeing Gabriel dive under blankets and rolling around. He welcomed everyone in at all times, the Winchester brothers included, with Castiel too of course. He wanted to build a safe space for everyone to feel loved and, and everyone couldn't help but be happy. And if his family was happy, Gabriel was happy.

When Raphael nested, his brothers instantly knew. He was the calmest brother, the most difficult to read for the other residents of the bunker, but his brothers knew him best and knew instantly. They offered advice and help but were met with polite rejection. Raphael took his time and built the most comfortable nest he could. The softest materials, in soothing colors, a place for relaxation and peace. It was sacred and everybody knew not to enter without permission. But Raphael never refused anyone. He was always open to having some time with one of his brothers, to talk in hushed whispers or just lay in silence together. To feel better and feel less alone. He helped in every way he could and Raphael was happy.

When Lucifer nested, he disappeared. There weren't signs, nothing at all. One morning they just couldn't find him anymore, but after an initial round of panicking, they all calmed down. Lucifer wouldn't go far and he would come back when he was ready. If anything bad happened, his brothers would instantly know. They did eventually find him, however, a couple of days after, when someone went searching for some old files in one of the darkest oldest rooms that no one ever went to. They were met with red startled eyes that soon melted in blue, and hunched shoulders, body trying to cover his nest from view.  
It was broken, and bare. Chaotic and huddled in a corner, made of not many possessions from his brothers and some dusty old things. It was clear when Lucifer ran out of materials while building, and started using feathers instead, his own probably ripped from his wings in an attempt to fill in the space left. It was like he didn't remember how to nest at all. How to build something warm and happy, for himself and others.  
Lucifer didn't say a word and stayed shock-still from fear and embarrassment until whoever found him left.

  
What he wasn't expecting was a knock on the door not too much time later, and all of his brothers waiting outside the room with arms full of things. Blankets and clothes from their own nests, the most beautiful and the most colorful and the softest things were picked out and brought to him. They all built Lucifer's nest together. Michael made it perfect, Gabriel made it happy, Raphael made it comfortable. Even Sam, Dean and Castiel once came in to bring some of their things, some old shirts and blankets with a red hoodie right on top. Together they cleaned the room, hanged fairy lights around like a starry night, and built the most beautiful nest Lucifer could ever hope for. Maybe he didn't remember how to make one by himself, but he had people who cared, and a family again. Lucifer was happy, and everyone else was with him.


End file.
